Pakura Arata
Pakura Arata is a Missing-nin from Sunagakure who was formerly one of the Land of Wind's most talented youth prospects prior to her defection. Together with her uncle Eji Arata, she joined The Brotherhood, where her skills led to her ascent to the organisation's main chain of command. Eventually Arata surrendered after defecting, where she was imprisoned for a few years for being part off the group. Background Born in Sunagakure, Pakura first distinguished herself when she invented and began using the Lightning Release: Dancing Deities Technique, which gained her great fame and recognition as Sunagakure's brightest young talent. Pakura eventually grew in stature in the village, but her fall began when she lost control one mission due to over exerting her technique. She ended up accidentally killing her own teammate in this violent spurt, and her reputation was smashed. A growing distrust spread toward the young girl, in the midst of civilians and infantry alike, much to her sadness and anger. Despite Pakura's repeated pleas, the village saw her as a traitor and decided to imprison her after a rather unfair trial, belatedly declaring her technique to be a Kinjutsu. That night, the young Jōnin snapped and broke out of prison with her technique, escaping from the village where she was recruited into the Brotherhood. Personality Pakura is a bubbly and mainly fun loving individual, who is well known for her ability to make and keep friends. She has a huge sense of purpose, and a desire to be actually wanted. Loyal and somewhat naïve, Pakura was first unbreakably loyal to Suna, before she perceived them to betray her, turning against them and joining the Brotherhood instead, whom she felt appreciated her unique talents. A firm believer in the 'greater good', Pakura eventually defected from the Brotherhood when she realised how truly twisted their ambitions were, doing battle with its members eventually together with the S-Rank Trio. Appearance Abilities A user of the Lightning and Earth Releases, Pakura would also discover that she possessed the Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai, further highlighting her potent and coveted abilities. Pakura specialised almost purely in Ninjutsu, gaining a repertoire as a long ranged combatant with lethal precision, relying almost exclusively on her Kekkei Genkai to put opponents into a fix. She possessed certain amounts of Bukijutsu prowess as well, manipulating ninja tools with commendable levels of skill and shrewdness. Pakura was also an intelligent teenager, able to detect minute patterns her enemies displayed and effectively use her opponents' repetitiveness against them. Ninjutsu Dancing Deities Technique Arguably her strongest and signature technique, Pakura created and utilised this technique to awesome extents. Her transformations into the Deity state granted her extreme power over lightning, which she used to lengthen her body parts, as well as heal otherwise fatal injuries in her Lightning state. The damage which this state could deal was extraordinary, capable of reducing humans to dust at one swipe, due to the immense electrical energy she flowed through her opponents if she hit them. Her ability to fire parts of her electric body towards opponents also increased the value of her usage of the ninjutsu, capable of hurting opponents from long range as well. Pakura had taken on Sunagakure's ANBU captain with this technique as a young teenager, emerging victorious in mere seconds. Magnet Release Possessing the Magnet Release, Pakura was a user of the Third Kazekage's signature technique, the Iron Sand. While not as skilled as the man himself, Pakura honed the Kazekage's creation and tweaked it in certain aspects, combining it with her Lightning Release to harness fearsome electromagnetic manipulation and combat abilities, which she used without hesitation to great, terrifying effect in battle. Pakura also could rely on monstrous amounts of Iron Powder which she kept sealed in scrolls for large scale usage when needed, as only a comparatively smaller amount of Iron Powder was stored in her body. When using these large amounts of Iron, Pakura could pelt large armies with high speed, lethal iron particles, poisoning the blood of her enemies and also penetrating flesh, organ and bone. Stats Trivia Quotes References